


Auralphonic 016: Harry Potter

by auralphonic



Series: Episodes [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Podfic Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Meta, Other, Podcast, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/pseuds/auralphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join Dodificus and Jenepod as they discuss the varied and plentiful world of Harry Potter podfic. Including news, talkbacks, fangirling, and lots and lots of recs!</p><p>To find links to all the sites and podfics discussed in this and past episodes, check out our <a href="https://pinboard.in/u:auralphonic/t:ep016/">pinboard</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auralphonic 016: Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [our website](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com) for more information, or you can follow us on  
> [](http://twitter.com/auralphonic)[](http://twitter.com/auralphonic) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com)[](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic)[](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic) **auralphonic**
> 
> You can also find us on [itunes](https://itunes.apple.com/ca/podcast/auralphonic/id951482463?mt=2) or email us at auralphonic@gmail.com

**Download:**[mp3](http://auralphonic.podfic.com/eps/auralphonic_016_harry_potter.mp3)  
**Length:** 1:07:25  
**Hosts:** jenepod and dodificus

Links to all the sites and podfics discussed in the episode are below, or check out our [pinboard](https://pinboard.in/u:auralphonic/t:ep016/).

  * [Podfic Feedback Challenge!](http://welovepodfic.dreamwidth.org/)
  * [Amplificathon 2016](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2936506.html)
  * [Femslash Big Bang 2016](http://femslashbigbang.tumblr.com/)
  * [Lavenderfrost Talkback](http://auralphonic.podfic.com/talkbacks/016%20lavenderfrost.mp3)
  * [Revolutionaryjo's Talkback](http://auralphonic.podfic.com/talkbacks/016%20revolutionaryjo.mp3)
  * [AO3 dashboard for Sisi_rambles](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles)
  * [AO3 dashboard for Fire_juggler](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler)
  * [AO3 dashboard for Queenie_Mab](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab)
  * [The Charm Conundrum by sisi_rambles, written by dysonrules](http://archiveofourown.org/works/638202)
  * [Need to Know by sisi_rambles, written by Saras_Girl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/946190)
  * [All Life is Yours to Miss by originally reads (originally), written by Saras_Girl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4419794)
  * [Dragons With Silver Linings (or Harry Potter is a Treasure) by sisi_rambles, written by megyal ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/820537)
  * [And An Owl Named Romeo by fire_juggler, written by Rickey](http://archiveofourown.org/works/309295)
  * [The 500 Socks of Severus Snape written/read by busaikko (Lupin/Snape)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/500-socks-of-severus-snape)
  * [Tissue of Silver by fayjay, written by fearless diva (harry/draco)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/tissue-of-silver)
  * [Reparo written by pennyplainknits, written by amalin (harry/draco)](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/373692.html)
  * [The Drought Story by jenwryn, written by librae (Sirius/Remus)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/369834)
  * [The If Sieve by aphelant, written by c’est_what (Harry/Draco)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/if-sieve-audiobook)
  * [Mirror, mirror by aphelant, written by c’est_what (Harry/Draco)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/mirror-maze-audiobook)
  * [Reparations by 6shotamericano written by saras_girl](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/reparations)
  * [Foundations by 6shotamericano written by saras_girl](http://6shotamericano.livejournal.com/7155.html)
  * [Harry Potter and the Incredibly Organized Personal Assistant by Hananobira, written by megyal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/673966)



**Author's Note:**

> If you have any thoughts to add to the discussion, please consider sending us a [TalkBack submission](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com/?page_id=29)!
> 
> The music is [Carefree](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/Calming/Carefree) by [Kevin MacLeod](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/) and our art was made by [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/)**yue_ix**


End file.
